oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyros
Kyros is the only known child of Maloglash. History Perhaps one of the most unfortunate and unasked for births in the world of Oustomia, Kyros is a man with no family name, no known mother, and no lineage to be proud of. A father who hated him, and surrounded by the expectations of power-obsessed minions who thought that he may be able to provide them with some modicum of strength and status. As the first - and perhaps only - known son of '''Maloglash '''he may have been able to do so, had he the will. But when one is constantly beset by melancholy, a father who despised him, and minions with a singular will, you don't really care much about that craze and lust for more power. All you want is to escape. Unfortunately, the barrier held around the island for so many years would not allow that. So instead, Kyros was taught magic - although his father's minions tried to do their best to push Kyros towards Necromancy to follow in his father's footsteps, he found his desires turning towards that of the blade, becoming incredibly skilled with a sword, and only then did he begin to learn Necromancy, taking to it easier than any other being on the island ever had. He honed his abilities for many years, learning under the tutelage of various Sins. He learned Swordplay from Pride, Magic from Lust, and much, much more. But a young boy like Kyros would never know the love of a father, or the appreciation of a friend. He knew books, orders, and academics. Pride was the closest to a Mother figure that he ever came to, for she treated him better than most would, and seemed to feel some pity for him. Eventually, when the barrier fell and Maloglash left with his Sins to create the Darkhold, Kyros took his chance and escaped his home and prison, and set out into the world. He never aided against his Father, but he never helped his forces either. He kept his head down, and learned of the world, absorbing new information, and gathering his own strength. After the fall of his father, and his father's sins, Kyros felt a burden lifted, a weight off his shoulders. He no longer had to fear his father coming for him. Now, he would just need to grow stronger. Better. He would not be bound by his father's actions. But instead of using his freedom to be entirely different from his Father, he decided he could do better. He could be stronger. His father was weak, and Kyros would not make the same mistakes that he did. Appearance Kyros looks quite differently from his father; although he retains that typical height of Teln Elves, being a tall, imposing, lofty individual, Kyros was born with rare white hair, and blue eyes, traits not found in Teln Elves, which are said to often have darker hair and eyes. He is athletic, and slender, with handsome, angled features and a regal appearance. He often commands a charismatic and commanding presence over those around him, his upbringing causing him to perceive himself as a leader to other's; superior over them. Personality Kyros is similar to his father. He's calculating, methodical, intelligent, clever, and plans several steps ahead of his current position in all things, changing his plans based upon the actions of other's. Even when he's not engaged in combat or fighting, he spends a large amount of time thinking of what to do next. Whether that be focusing upon domestic or political, he tries his best to find his way into the business of other's; a side effect from his training with the King of Strings. Kyros was raised to consider himself better than other's, and in many ways, he does. But this manifests as a desire to see them rise to new heights, but it is also a lust for control and power. Maloglash had a need to dominate the wills of other's, and Kyros is no different. He is incredibly dominant, forceful, and even possessive when he believes something should belong to him, even if it is another being. Thanks to his time amongst humans and other races, Kyros has been learning to be a more cheerful individual, his natural inclination towards superiority creating a somewhat arrogant, cocky young man who is confident in his own abilities and strength. During a fight, Kyros changes his combat style based upon the needs of the group he is with - he can fight exceptionally well with various weapons and does so expertly. He can support with magic and beneficial spells, fire a bow from afar, go in behind enemies and strike at their vital points, or even hold the frontlines as a melee combatant. Aspirations WIP Fighting Style Kyros was trained by many of the Seven Deadly Sins, and has the unique ability to switch between their fighting styles with incredible skill. He rapidly changes his fighting style in combat to keep his opponents on their toes, but he can also remain back and use Magic, supporting his allies and devastating his foes. But perhaps most terrifying of all, is Kyros' ability to control the Undead. As a Son of the most powerful Lich to ever step foot on Oustomia, Kyros has a supernatural ability to control any Undead within his range with almost no effort.Category:Player Characters